


Let Me Be Good To You

by Ikira



Series: Holy Shattrimony [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clone Sex, Double Penetration, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Non-canon for the rest of this series but I couldn't resist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, The season 3 theories just gave me too many ideas!, This is porn for porn's sake, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikira/pseuds/Ikira
Summary: This was not what Matt had been expecting when he and Shiro finally reunited with the rest of Shiro's team, but he's certainly not complaining. Two Shiros? Well that certainly gives him some...interesting ideas.But there's more to meeting Shiro's double than that. Matt has no idea who or even what this stranger with his husband's face is, but he can't stand to see someone who looks so much like Shiro seem so sad and lost. So -  with a little help - he'll do what he can to make sure this other Shiro feels as loved and cherished as Matt's Shiro does. Because as far as Matt can tell, they're both his husband, and that means it's up to Matt to make sure they're happy and taken care of.





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part about season 3 is that because we're all pretty sure that the Shiro that's currently with Team Voltron is not the ACTUAL Shiro and we don't know where the real Shiro is, technically the Holy Shattrimony series is still canon-compliant. So to celebrate, here's some Shatt threesome porn :)
> 
> For the record, this fic is completely non-canon to the rest of the series. It was just that as soon as I realized that there might be _two_ Shiros running around, my brain went in the same place as Matt's does in this fic, and I couldn't resist. Please don't take it too seriously, this was just for fun.
> 
> Thank you to my awesome group of betas, I had a whole team working on it this time, so if anything still sucks that's all on me. Thank you to **sexythewalkingcatfish** , **participlepotato** , and **thatrobotgirl** for checking this over. I believe I had another beta as well, but I lost track of who fixed up what, so if I missed crediting you, I am super sorry, please forgive me.
> 
> And thank you, as always, to my fantastic readers! I hope you enjoy!

Matt stared across the silent room at the man standing opposite with wide eyes, lips pressed tightly together, and his hands clasped and hovering in front of his mouth. He didn’t even need to look around at the others to know that they must all be staring at him and Shiro with gobsmacked expressions, but Matt’s focus was only on the other man across the room. The one that looked _exactly_ like Shiro down to the scar across his nose. There were differences, of course – a shorter haircut, different clothes – but if Matt hadn’t known that Shiro was an only child he would have assumed the man was his husband’s twin.

But he did know that Shiro was an only child. So who the hell was this newcomer?

“Shiro?” A voice broke through the silence. Matt’s eyes momentarily flickered over to the speaker, and he guessed the person must be Keith based on his appearance and Shiro’s descriptions of his team. Keith was looking back and forth between Shiro and the strange look-alike with confusion and trepidation. “What’s…going on?”

The question was directed at the double, but it was Matt’s Shiro that answered. “I don’t know,” he said bluntly, staring the stranger down. “You tell me.” He gave the double a particularly hard look, and the other man glared back.

“Who the hell are you?” the stranger asked, his voice calm and collected, but with a flash of anger underneath.  Matt wondered if anyone else heard it. The double seemed to swell up a bit as well, standing taller and rolling his shoulders back to look more menacing.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro responded flatly, clearly unimpressed with his mirror image’s attempt at intimidation. “Who the hell are you?”

“ _I’m_ Takashi Shirogane,” the other man spat back, gritting his teeth. They went back to glaring at each other, and the tension in the room went up a few more notches. Everyone was silent, watching the two men, afraid of what would happen but too scared to intervene.

So Matt, of course, chose that moment to speak. “Two Shiros?” he said slowly, stepping forward so he could look between the pair appraisingly. They both momentarily looked away from each other to watch him as he crossed the room. “ _Two_ Shiros?”

The double just gave him a confused look, complete with a little head tilt like a curious puppy, but Matt’s Shiro squinted at him suspiciously. He knew something was up. “Matt…” he began to say.

But Matt cut him off with a huge grin, clasping his hands to his chest in excitement. “There are two Shiros. I cannot begin to describe where my mind is going right now.” And then he gave the double a wink and licked his lips.

Around the room, the group let out various shocked squeals and groans. He thought he heard the one he guessed was Lance burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Matt!” Katie – no, Pidge, he had to remember she – _they_ – were going by Pidge now – roared at him, but they sounded more resigned than anything. They’d known him too long to be surprised.

“M-Matt!” his Shiro hissed as well, like an enraged cat, while the double went bright red and started sputtering. But Matt refused to be embarrassed, too busy trying to defuse the situation before the Shiros came to blows.

“What? I apparently have two husbands now, I can’t help it if I’m thinking of the implications!” He gave them both a long, shameless once-over.

“Oh my god,” his Shiro just groaned, running a tired face over his hand, resigned. The other Shiro let out a little squeak, his blush somehow going impossibly darker.

Just then, the beautiful woman that Matt had come to assume was the leader of this tiny group based on the way she’d welcomed the rebel representatives into the castle ship stepped forward and held up a placating hand. “Alright, that’s enough chatter. We need to sort this situation out. Shiro,” she addressed the double, and then, after turning towards Matt’s Shiro she clearly hesitated. “…and Shiro,” she finally settled on. “Both of you should perhaps explain what happened to yourselves since the fight with Zarkon. Maybe then we can get to the bottom of this.”

They moved as a group out of the receiving hall and into a more comfortable lounge area. Matt hung back a moment to speak with the rest of the rebel team that had accompanied them on the mission, deciding that they didn’t really need to be involved with this particular conversation. The team reluctantly agreed, though their medic threatened to put a harness on Matt if anything bad happened to him. They returned to their shuttle to wait for when negotiations could resume.

When Matt finally made it into the lounge, everyone had found a spot already. Most of them were seated along the sunk-in couch, but Keith was lounging against the wall, watching everything with narrowed eyes. The older man with the moustache was gone, ostensibly heading back to the bridge to keep an eye on the ship’s systems, but the rest of the Paladins were assembled on the couch. The big guy – Hank? Hulk? Hunk! – was staring openly at the two Shiros who were technically sitting side-by-side on the opposite side of the couch from the rest of the group. It was only technically, though, because they were sitting as far apart from each other as they could be without one of them falling off the end, and they were pointedly not looking at each other.

Now, pre-Kerberos Matt would have walked into this room, sensed the tension between the two men, and his survival instinct would have made him cross the room to sit next to Pidge, giving the Shiros a wide berth. But that Matt was long gone, and he’d been through so much shit since he’d gotten out into space that his survival instinct was pretty much shot. And he was a married man now, getting laid on the semi-regular. Shame and fear were for other people.

So rather than take a seat next to the rest of the group, he hopped over the back of the couch and plopped himself firmly down between the two Shiros with a smile. They both turned to give him identical incredulous looks.

“Hi!” he greeted them brightly, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders, and then he looked across the room to the woman, who was also staring at him. “So, where were we?”

To her credit, she recovered from her surprise quickly, shaking it off and smoothing her expression. “We were trying to sort out what exactly is happening here with this...unexpected state of affairs,” she said carefully, gesturing with one hand to their side of the room. “Shiro,” she looked to the one on Matt’s left, the double with the shorter hair. “Why don’t you start? Although we’ve heard your story before, Matt and this…other Shiro have not. And there might be some details we missed.”

The double gave her a slightly wounded look, but he sighed and nodded. “As you wish, Princess.” His eyes slipped closed as he brought up the memories. “I remember fighting Zarkon, there being this bright flash of light, and then the next thing I know I’m waking up on a Galra ship…”

Matt was riveted throughout the other Shiro’s tale, watching him with wide-eyed horror. He’d thought that almost suffocating in the darkness of space had been bad enough, but although it seemed that both Shiros had experienced it, this other Shiro had struggled through so much more. He’d struggled and suffered and come so close to death so many times, but somehow he’d persevered and survived.

Matt had no idea who this man really was, if he was an imposter or some kind of look-alike or something else, but he looked like Matt’s husband and he sounded like Matt’s husband, and Matt couldn’t help the way his chest ached as the double’s story unfolded. It hurt him to hear about Shiro hurting.

“…and that’s when Keith and the Black Lion found me and rescued me,” the double concluded, his eyes fixed on his hands folded in his lap. “I thought I was a goner, but I guess it wasn’t my time yet.”

And then his head came up, and Matt’s heart stuttered in his chest a little bit as they made eye contact. He knew Shiro could be intense sometimes, but something about this Shiro’s eyes, the _age_ and _weight_ in them, just took his breath away. Matt decided in that moment that even if this person was a complete imposter, even if he wasn’t Shiro at all, he was still going to do everything in his power to take some of that pain away. No one with that face should ever look that broken, as far as Matt was concerned.

Finally, the man’s eyes slipped away from his own, and Matt was released from the spell. The double then gave Matt’s Shiro an unimpressed look, raising his eyebrow expectantly. “And you? What’s your story?” he asked dismissively.

Shiro’s lips went tight, but he didn’t rise to the bait. He simply started telling his own version of the events. Their recollection of the fight with Zarkon was identical, but after that the stories changed. His Shiro told them about waking up in the middle of open space, slowly freezing to death, only to be rescued at the last moment by a passing rebel ship that brought him to a base where Matt happened to be stationed. He described their reunion, but smoothly glossed over the more intimate parts. Still, Matt saw the tips of his ears go red as he described seeing his and Matt’s shared quarters for the first time, and Matt knew they were both thinking about what they’d gotten up to that very night.

When his Shiro finished his story, ending with being selected as the pilot for this mission to rendezvous with Team Voltron because of his skill and connection with the team, he looked over at said team across the room. “I was so excited to see you all again. I’d been really worried, because we only had faint details about what you’d been up to and I had no idea if everyone was okay. But I’m glad to see that you’re all safe and well, and I’m so proud that you all managed to carry on and continue to fight without me there.” Then, his expression soured, and he glanced at the other Shiro out of the corner of his eye. “Or, well, sort of I guess.”

There was a small pause, and then the woman let out a positively explosive sigh. Hunk looked over at her.

“Allura?” he prompted, his brow furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“I was hoping that their stories might tell us why there are two of them, but everything is still so unclear,” she huffed, tugging at a loose strand of hair that spilled over her shoulder. “I have no idea what we’re dealing with.”

“Could be another alternate reality situation,” Pidge pointed out thoughtfully. They were looking more at Matt’s Shiro than the other one, but the calculating expression on their face was so familiar that for a moment Matt could vividly hear his mother asking about who _really_ managed to download a virus onto her brand new data pad. Matt suppressed a shudder – even when Katie was doing their best to look like him, they still reminded him so much of their mom sometimes.

“Ooh, or one of them could be a robot!” Lance suggested brightly, sounding way too excited about the idea.

Pidge and Hunk shared a pained look that told Matt that this was typical for Lance. “An android?” Hunk clarified, though he didn’t look convinced.

“We can poke them with sticks and see which one is made of metal,” Lance added.

“Nope. No, we are not doing that,” both Shiros said in unison. They both startled and stared at each other, before looking away.

“Our Shiro isn’t a robot,” Keith finally spoke up, making heads turn towards him at the back of the room. “We had to patch him up after we rescued him, remember? He’s definitely not a robot.”

“And mine isn’t a robot either, for the same reasons,” Matt helpfully explained. “He was pretty messed up when we found him. I thought he was going to die.”

“So no robot Shiros?” Lance asked, drooping a little.

“Sorry, buddy,” Hunk gave him a comforting pat on the arm. “Maybe next time.”

Lance nodded sadly, but then immediately perked up. He didn’t seem the type to stay down for long. He turned to Pidge and gave them a sly smile. “Hey Piiidge,” he sing-songed.

“No,” they immediately said, not even looking over at him.

“But you didn’t even let me finish!”

“I am not building you a robot Shiro,” they said flatly. And then, when Lance’s mouth opened to speak, they added, “And Hunk isn’t going to either.”

Lance’s mouth snapped shut, and he sunk down further into the couch, crossing his arms and pouting.

“It could still be an alternate reality,” Allura finally dragged the conversation back on track. “The Black Lion has the power of teleportation. It’s possible that during the fight with Zarkon, that power was damaged somehow, causing the Black Lion to teleport one of you into this reality, away from your own.”

“Or maybe one of them is a long lost twin?” Hunk proposed tentatively, looking towards Allura as if waiting for approval. But he then frowned, shaking his head. “Wait, no, that doesn’t make sense. They wouldn’t both claim to be the same person if they were twins.”

“What about clones?” Matt offered casually, carefully not looking at either Shiro. “The Galra are a highly advanced race, technologically, it wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibility.”

Allura gave him a hard look. “Unfortunately, I believe you would know better than any of us.”

He shrugged, his mouth suddenly going too dry to speak. While she was right, he’d rather not think about it right now.

“But if one of them’s a clone, which one’s the real one?” Lance immediately asked, eyes darting between the two Shiros like one of them had a tattoo on their forehead reading ‘I’m a clone’ in big block letters.

“Idiot, they’re both real,” Keith snapped, and that was the end of that conversation, because he and Lance immediately started squabbling. Matt was worried for a moment, it seemed to be getting quite heated, but a quick glance at the rest of team Voltron showed they were simply rolling their eyes good-naturedly. Ah, so this was normal then.

“Well, whatever the explanation, whether it’s clones, or realities, or something else,” Matt finally piped up, bringing the attention of the room back to himself, “I don’t think it really matters. After all, we came here to try to form an alliance between the rebellion and Team Voltron, and right now my team is probably going bonkers waiting for negotiations to start.”

Allura flushed pink for a moment, and then gave him a tight smile. “You’re right, of course. This can wait; we have more important things to attend to. Let us go retrieve your team.”

She led the way out of the lounge and back towards the hangar where the rebel ship waited. Matt followed closely behind her, followed by his Shiro, and then the rest of the group. The other Shiro pulled up the rear, trailing far at the back.

Matt never turned around, but he could feel the other Shiro’s heavy stare on his back the whole way through the ship.

 

==

 

That night, the rebels decided to stay in the castle. The negotiations were going well, but it had grown late, and the group agreed that the finer details could be worked out in the morning. After a quick and delicious meal courtesy of Hunk, the Altean that had been introduced as Coran led the rebel members off to the guest wing of the Castle of Lions, assigning each of them rooms. When he reached Shiro, however, he stopped, went a bit pale, and then looked away.

“I’m sorry we can’t give you the room you remember,” Coran apologized sincerely, reaching up to pat Shiro on the shoulder. “But it’s a bit occupied at the moment. I could put you in one of the rooms in the hall with the rest of the Paladins, but we thought, given the strangeness of the situation, you might not want to be too close to, uh…”

“The other me?” Shiro supplied with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s it!” Coran agreed. “Anyways, I believe you mentioned that Matthew here is your husband, correct? Then I’m sure you two won’t mind sharing quarters for the night. We can work out everything else in the morning after we’ve all had a good night’s rest!”

Matt poked his head into the open doorway of the room, taking in the space. It was smaller than their living quarters back on the rebel base, but it was much nicer. It was clean, there were no pipes or exposed wires hanging from the ceiling, no broken bits of machinery shoved in the corners. Everything was lit with a pleasant blue light, and there was a large inviting bed in the corner. It was by far the nicest room Matt had seen since leaving Earth.

Too bad he had no intention of sleeping here tonight.

He looked back in time to see Shiro reach up and pat Coran on the shoulder. “I know it’s not the best circumstances right now,” Shiro said quietly, his voice so low that Matt almost couldn’t hear him, “but I _am_ really glad to see you Coran. Thank you for doing so much to keep the team’s spirits up. We couldn’t do this without you.” He gave Coran’s shoulder a squeeze. “I missed you.”

Coran stared at Shiro with a startled expression for a moment, before he suddenly sniffled loudly. “Thank you, Shiro,” the older man said, his voice wobbly and his eyes shimmering with tears. “I missed you too. We all did. And we’re glad to have you back, even if there are two of you. As far as I’m concerned, the more the merrier.”

The two men smiled at each other, and then, laughing, they embraced. Matt pretended to suddenly be very interested with the strip lighting running along the corridor, trying to give them their privacy. He remembered Shiro’s stories about Coran and how nothing ever seemed to get him down; how some days that was the only way Shiro managed to keep his own hopes up. Matt owed a lot to this man – to all of team Voltron – for keeping an eye on Shiro while they were separated, and he hoped he got a chance to show them his appreciation someday.

But in the meantime, he had a plan to enact.

After a short time, Shiro and Coran’s hug ended, and the boisterous Altean left them with a cheery wave. Shiro turned back to Matt, a gentle smile on his face, and gestured towards their assigned room.

“Well, shall we get ready for bed?” he asked.

“Hmm, actually, I have a different idea,” Matt countered, already turning and walking away from their room. Shiro took a second to react, but before Matt had reached the end of the guest wing, he had already caught up, a baffled expression on his face.

“Uh, Matt? Where are you going?”

Matt never even broke stride, turning the corner and walking through the hallways of the Castle of Lions like he’d lived there all his life. He didn’t exactly have photographic memory, but his mind was pretty good at catching details when he really wanted to, and he’d really wanted to remember this particular route from when he’d visited Pidge’s new quarters earlier.

“We’re going to your room,” Matt explained simply, as if that was obvious.

“Matt, Coran just showed us to our room. That was – wait. Oh no, no, Matt, no,” Shiro scrambled to get ahead of him, trying to cut Matt off, but Matt just side-stepped him, ducking under his arm and continuing down the hall. Shiro groaned and walked faster to catch up again. “Matt, what are you doing? I’m not in the mood to deal with…other me again today.”

“You don’t have to come,” Matt pointed out, although he was really hoping Shiro _would_ come with him. While he was willing to go visit the other Shiro alone, to try to get to know him, he had bigger plans for tonight that involved both Shiros. “You can go back if you want.”

“Like I’m leaving you alone with him,” Shiro grumbled under his breath, and Matt knew that he’d won. Shiro was stubborn, but Matt had him beat in that department, and they both knew it. Shiro wasn’t going to bother wasting his breath anymore.

They walked through the Castle in silence. Once or twice Matt’s memory would fail him, and he’d get stuck trying to remember which turn was next, but inevitably Shiro would sigh and point in the correct direction. Eventually Shiro just took the lead and Matt was happy to follow along, taking in the castle around him now that he didn’t have to concentrate on directions.

“So,” eventually Shiro spoke up, breaking their odd silence. Matt had a feeling they were close to their destination. “What, exactly, do you even want to talk to the other me about?”

Matt tilted his head, considering. And then he shrugged. “Takashi Shirogane is my husband,” he stated. “I know that for a fact. And I love him very much, that’s also true. But…”

Shiro had started blushing at Matt’s blunt statement, but when Matt hesitated, he looked over in alarm. “But what?”

“There are two of you now, apparently,” Matt continued reluctantly. “I know you love me, you’ve told me so and showed me a hundred times, in a hundred different ways. I know you’re my husband. But I can’t help but wonder if he’s my husband too, you know?” When Shiro gave him a hurt look, Matt reached out and took his hand, slowly pulling him to a stop. He took Shiro’s other hand as well, letting their fingers intertwine and hang between them. “Shiro. Takashi, look at me. I love you. I absolutely love you. There is no question about that, so don’t you dare doubt me for a second. I’m not doubting you, after all.”

Shiro ducked his head, looking slightly mollified after that, but Matt went on. “I’m just worried about the other one. I don’t know if he is from an alternate reality or _you’re_ from an alternate reality or one or both of you are clones or _whatever_ , and frankly? I don’t really care. You both look like Shiro, sound like Shiro, and act like Shiro. As far as I can tell, you’re both Shiro to me. But he just looks so…so _sad_ and so _lost_ , even though he’s surrounded by friends, and that hurts me. Seeing you, any version of you, hurting hurts me. I can’t stand it.”

“Matt…” Shiro trailed off, his expression pained.

“So I want to go see him, to talk to him, and to make sure he understands that no matter what I love him too. I want to help take some of that sadness, that pain away.” Matt shook his head and then looked up at Shiro with a smile that he hoped wasn’t too strained. “Now that you know, you don’t have to come with me. If it’ll bother you to see me with someone else like that, even someone who looks like you, you don’t have to watch. And if it really bothers you that I’m going to him at all, then…then we can turn around and go back. Forget this ever happened. But I’ll still be worried. I can’t change that.”

Shiro looked down at Matt, faltering and torn. His eyes dropped to their joined hands, and he seemed to think very hard for a long time. And then finally, he raised his head, taking a deep breath.

“This way,” he said quietly, and he started walking, pulling Matt gently along. Matt followed silently behind, giving Shiro’s hand clasped in his own a small squeeze in thanks.

Eventually they stopped in front of a doorway set into the hall that must have housed the Paladins of Voltron. Matt watched with held breath as Shiro pressed his free hand against the keypad. There was a quiet beep, and then the doorway whooshed open almost silently, letting them inside. Shiro pulled Matt in just far enough that the door could shut behind them, and then he drew to a stop.

At first Matt thought that he’d just stopped because he didn’t want to enter any further into the room, but then he glanced around Shiro’s larger body, and his eyes went wide. The other Shiro looked back at them, equally surprised, his shirt off and his pants half-undone.

There was a moment of quiet, where none of them spoke.

And then the other Shiro made a choked sound, whirling around and pulling his pants back up. Matt’s Shiro turned away, to give him a bit of privacy, but Matt shamelessly strode into the room, taking a seat on the large bed. Somehow it was even nicer than the one in the guest room. Certainly larger. That was promising.

“W-what are you two doing in here?!” The other Shiro gasped out as soon as he’d managed to make himself decent again. He looked at Matt’s Shiro first, but then seemed to notice Matt on the bed. “Matt?”

“Just coming for a chat,” Matt said simply, patting the spot on the bed next to him. “We didn’t really get a chance to talk, with all the negotiations and such, and I wanted to see you. I mean, we are married after all, aren’t we? Can’t I come visit my husband?”

“I, I mean…” the other Shiro seemed at a loss, looking helplessly between the two intruders.

“You do remember getting married, don’t you?” Matt pushed. He was distantly aware of his Shiro moving around the edge of the room, taking up a position on the far wall.

The other Shiro seemed to notice this as well, his shoulders going tense as Matt’s Shiro came further into his territory, but Matt quickly drew his attention back. “Shiro? Do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” Shiro sighed, his shoulders slumping as he turned his back on Matt’s Shiro and finally gave Matt his full attention. “It wasn’t the romantic ceremony I had daydreamed about, but I was still happy that it happened.”

“Me too,” Matt agreed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, will you please come sit? I promise, I’m not going to bite you or anything.”

Reluctantly, the other Shiro came to sit gingerly on the bed next to him. He looked up at Matt’s Shiro though, giving him a wary glance. “What about him?”

“He’s not going to bite either.”

“I want to understand,” Shiro said slowly, ignoring Matt’s attempt at a joke. Matt noted that he was staying at the wall, not coming any closer to them, giving the other Shiro and Matt their space, but still watching them closely. “None of this makes any sense, and you make me nervous.”

“You think _I_ like being confronted with some stranger with my own face?” the other Shiro snapped, shaking his head in disgust.

He looked like he might say more, and Matt’s Shiro already seemed to have his hackles up, so Matt quickly cut them off with a hand on the other Shiro’s thigh. The other Shiro drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected contact, going very still.

“Guys. I didn’t come here to watch you both fight.” He slowly rubbed the other Shiro’s thigh, up and down, until he felt him start to relax. He thought he heard his own Shiro let out a tiny growl, but it was hard to hear.

“W-why did you come here, then?” the other Shiro eventually asked, his eyes focused on Matt’s hand on his thigh. He tried to sound tough, but his words came out far less confrontational when speaking to Matt than his twin.

“I wanted to see my husband,” Matt answered simply. “I haven’t seen you since we got separated in the gladiator ring, after all.”

The other Shiro gave him a confused frown. “What are you talking about? You’ve been with him this whole time.” He gestured with his Galra arm towards where Matt’s Shiro was still resting against the wall of the room, watching them.

“Yes,” Matt agreed, “but I haven’t seen _you_ since the ring.”

Shiro looked between them again, biting his lip. Slowly, he reached down and rested his hand on top of Matt’s hand on his thigh. “So you don’t think I’m a fake?” he asked slowly, hesitantly.

“I think you’re my husband,” Matt said firmly. “And I don’t care about anything else.”

Shiro’s eyes darted up towards Matt’s Shiro, still watching them. “But what about him?”

“He’s my husband too.” Matt flashed his Shiro a grin, and his Shiro gave him a weak smile back. He still looked nervous, but Matt didn’t think he was ready to throw down anymore. “You’re both my husband. Husbands? Whatever.”

The other Shiro blinked at him for a moment, and then looked to Matt’s Shiro. “And what about you? What do you think?”

Matt’s Shiro shrugged casually, finally coming away from the wall to approach them. “I have no idea. I don’t feel like a clone, or like I came from an alternate reality. I feel like me. But I’m pretty sure you feel the same way.”

There was a split second where the other Shiro actually looked uncertain, but then his expression cleared and he nodded. “You’re right.”

“But I guess it doesn’t matter right now, does it?” Matt’s Shiro continued, finally coming to a stop in front of them. “What matters is that I love Matt and he loves me. And…he loves you too.”

The other Shiro startled a bit, looking back to Matt. “I…you do?”

“Of course, dumbass,” Matt rolled his eyes, before he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of other Shiro’s lips. “You’re my husband. You’re Takashi Shirogane. I’ve been in love with you since we were eighteen.”

The other Shiro was very still. He stared at Matt with wide eyes.

Matt huffed and leaned closer again, looking up at the other Shiro through hooded eyes, going in for the kill. “Come on, now. Aren’t you going to kiss your husband?”

The other Shiro whimpered in the back of his throat, and then he abruptly surged forward, closing the distance between them. Matt gasped as Shiro pressed against him, kissing him like a drowning man seeking air between his lips. Shiro’s hand sank into his hair, the other arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him even closer, and it was all that Matt could do to hold on.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting for air. “I have been waiting so long to do that,” Shiro confessed, his cheeks flushed beneath his scar and his hair a mess, but his face full of wonder.

Matt could only wheeze in agreement.

But then they heard someone clear their throat, and both of their heads whipped up to look at Matt’s Shiro. Matt flushed even darker; for a second he’d forgotten they weren’t alone.

Interestingly, Matt’s Shiro looked to be just as red as the other Shiro, if not redder. He had his eyes carefully focused on the ground, and his hands were clenched into fists, but Matt could see the way he was sort of wavering where he stood, as if he wanted to come closer but was holding himself back.

“That was, um…that was…” Matt’s Shiro started to say, but then Matt reached out to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. Shiro came willingly, bending down to reach Matt more easily, and gratefully let his eyes slip shut as Matt pressed their lips together, humming happily.

Their kiss was less frenzied than Matt’s kiss with the other Shiro, but no less passionate. This time when Matt pulled away, he wasn’t short of breath, but he still had a warm feeling in his chest, and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. At least his Shiro was smiling just as wide.

“Wow,” other Shiro breathed, and they both looked at him. He was watching them with wide eyes, but Matt was pleased to see that he didn’t look uncomfortable or upset. If anything, he looked intrigued. “That was…”

“Right?” Matt’s Shiro agreed easily. “It’s something to watch, alright.”

Other Shiro nodded, and for the first time since they met, it seemed like the two Shiros had come to some sort of understanding. Matt felt himself relax as the tension in the room finally seemed to settle.

“Matt,” other Shiro suddenly spoke, turning back to him. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Shiro, you don’t even need to ask,” Matt told him seriously, reaching out to him and hooking his arms around the other Shiro’s neck. “And that goes for both of you.”

He pulled the other Shiro down into the kiss, and this time other Shiro managed to restrain himself a bit. His hands rested on Matt’s hips, squeezing just the teeniest bit as Matt licked against the seam of his lips. When Shiro’s mouth dropped open with a little puff of air, Matt gladly took advantage, slipping his tongue inside.

They might have made out for hours, but Matt was pulled away from other Shiro when he felt the bed dip behind him. He leaned back, already knowing that his Shiro was there, and sighing happily as his Shiro’s hands joined the other Shiro’s on his waist. That sigh turned into a quiet moan as his Shiro’s fingers started teasing along the waistband of his pants, one fingertip slipping teasingly below the band.

The other Shiro stared at them for a moment, his mouth hanging open the tiniest bit, before he licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “I, uh.”

Matt’s Shiro looked at him consideringly, glanced down at Matt’s blissful face, and then back up to his double. His expression momentarily hardened into determination before melting into a playful smirk. “Want to help me make him feel really good?”

“Yes,” other Shiro breathed, already dragging his hands up Matt’s sides to lift up his shirt, like all he’d needed was permission. He bent down and licked a wet strip up Matt’s belly, mixing in a few kisses and nibbles as he went. Matt gasped and jumped as other Shiro moved. When he tried to squirm away, his Shiro was at his back, trapping his wrists in one hand and stretching them above Matt’s head to give other Shiro more space to work. Other Shiro immediately took advantage, pushing Matt’s shirt up even higher to access more skin.

Meanwhile Matt’s Shiro used his free hand to start teasing at Matt’s waistband again, the cool metal of his Galra hand a distinct contrast against other Shiro’s mouth. Matt wheezed and panted, throwing his head back against Shiro’s shoulder.

“I may have made an error of judgement here,” Matt admitted breathlessly, squirming between the two men. “Also, hey, this is really unfair. You both got to watch me kissing you!”

That made both of them stop, other Shiro pulling away so that they could stare at him. “You…want _us_ to kiss?” his Shiro asked slowly.

Matt looked between them and then shrugged. “Just try it?” he asked hopefully. “I promise, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to do it again.”

The Shiros looked at each other warily. “I don’t know…” other Shiro said reluctantly. “It might be weird.” Matt’s Shiro looked equally unconvinced.

But Matt was fired up now. He twisted out of their hold, rising from the bed and stepping away so he could face them. “Please? Just once?”

The two Shiros shared another wary look, but then Matt’s Shiro sighed. “Fine,” he agreed, “but just for you, Matt.”

The other Shiro sighed as well. “Yeah, for you Matt.” And then they faced each other, Matt’s Shiro sitting on the bed while the other Shiro kneeled. They paused for a moment, uncertain, and then Matt’s Shiro reached up, cupping the other Shiro around the back of the head, and pulled him into a gentle kiss, his eyes slipping shut. The other Shiro’s own eyes went wide when their lips met, but then he too closed them, leaning over Matt’s Shiro and pressing against him.

Matt had never sprung a boner so quickly in his life.

The Shiros pulled apart relatively quickly. Their kiss hadn’t been rushed, but it certainly hadn’t lingered either. Still, it was more than a peck on the lips, and Matt was satisfied. More than satisfied, even. When they turned to look at him, he gave them a dopey smile, shamelessly rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

“I’m not going to lie, that was hot as hell,” he confessed.

Matt’s Shiro scoffed and rolled his eyes, but other Shiro seemed a bit shyer, hiding his face in his hands. It took Matt a second to remember that to other Shiro, they’d never actually slept together; they’d never had the chance. For the other Shiro, this was going to be their first time.

And suddenly Matt wanted it to be the best sex that they’d ever had.

He walked back to the bed. His Shiro must have seen something in his expression, because he moved aside, letting Matt push other Shiro over until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Matt straddling his waist. Other Shiro started to open his mouth, perhaps to voice a question, but Matt was already ducking his head and kissing him, cutting him off. At the same time he ground down, rubbing his growing erection against Shiro’s crotch, and he had to bite back a smirk at other Shiro’s surprised moan.

He started circling his hips slowly, brushing their groins together just enough to give a tease of friction, but not enough to provide any relief. It was torture for both of them, but Matt was patient, and he knew the build up would be worth it. Still, it was almost impossible to hold himself back, especially when other Shiro actually had to pull away from Matt’s lips to bury his face in Matt’s neck, panting helplessly and moaning.

And then, there were hands on Matt’s shoulders, sneaking down his chest and under his shirt. Matt tilted his head up to look at his Shiro, who gave him a hooded look, pupils blown wide. “Am I just watching this?” he asked quietly. “If that’s what you want, I don’t mind. It’s his first time with you, after all, right?”

“What do you think, Shiro?” Matt asked the other one, momentarily pausing the motion of his hips so that other Shiro could actually think straight. Shiro lifted his head blearily, as if he was struggling to get the blood back into his brain, and looked up at Matt’s Shiro.

He seemed to think very hard about it for a moment, and then shrugged casually. “You said we should make him feel good,” he said simply. “That means both of us, right?”

And that was all the encouragement Matt’s Shiro needed. He reached down between them and tugged Matt’s shirt off in one clean motion, his own following shortly after. Other Shiro started pressing kisses down Matt’s chest while Matt’s Shiro stepped away to divest himself of his pants. Matt was distantly aware that his Shiro had tossed something onto the bed, but then other Shiro got his teeth around one of Matt’s nipples, and suddenly there wasn’t much room in Matt’s brain for thinking. He ground down shamelessly against other Shiro’s groin, groaning as Shiro thrust up against him.

Suddenly there were arms around him again, pulling him upright and off of the other Shiro, and Matt whined at the loss of contact. But then other Shiro stood up as well, his focus completely on Matt’s face as he undid his own belt and the button of his pants. Matt’s mouth started watering as other Shiro pushed his pants down his legs and stepped out of them, his boxer briefs following shortly after. Matt couldn’t help it, he stared.

He’d seen his own Shiro naked a few dozen times by now between sex and sharing showers on the occasions they were running late, but there were some subtle differences between his Shiro and this one. Different scars and scratches, all far too new for Matt’s comfort. Other Shiro’s body was shaved clean, while Matt’s Shiro hadn’t been able to keep up with his usual skincare routine while in the rough and tumble life of a rebel fighter. But both of them were built as hell, and Matt reached out towards those glorious abs without hesitation.

“Mmm, nice,” Matt purred, running his fingertips up the other Shiro’s sides.

Other Shiro laughed, catching Matt’s hands in his own as they ran over his chest. “Why, thank you.”

“Now it’s your turn,” Matt’s Shiro spoke up, pressing up against Matt’s back and reaching down to Matt’s belt. The other Shiro stepped a bit closer as well, and Matt basked in the feeling of being trapped between two gorgeous men that he happened to be married to. He didn’t fight it as his Shiro helped him remove the last of his clothing, bracing himself on other Shiro’s chest for balance.

All too soon, all three of them were naked, hard, and ready to go.

“How are we doing this?” Matt asked, figuring they should probably sort that out first. “Because honestly, at this point, I’m pretty sure I’m up for anything.”

“We just want to make you feel good,” other Shiro said simply, pressing a kiss to Matt’s shoulder. Matt’s Shiro mirrored him on the other side of Matt’s body, and Matt sighed and let his eyelids flutter closed in pleasure.

“Yes,” he breathed after a moment, struggling to keep his brain in his head instead of in his dick. “But this is our first time together. For _all_ of us. So we should make sure we’re all happy.” He carefully pushed them both away, trying to get some space so he could think. They let him go with twin disappointed whines, which was absolutely adorable and not helping Matt’s thinking abilities at all.

“Look, I figure neither one of you is going to want to fuck each other because you’d find it weird, but I’m totally okay with you both fucking me. We could take turns. Or I could blow one of you while the other gets my ass,” he suggested helpfully. He had no idea how he managed to keep a straight face when he said it, but thank god he did. That way he got to see both of the Shiros, especially other Shiro, squirm, which was delightful.

“Or, we could…” his Shiro started to say, before cutting himself off with a strangled sound and looking away. Well _that_ certainly got Matt’s attention.

But it was other Shiro who spoke first. “What? We could what?”

Matt’s Shiro glanced at him, before looking back at his double. “Well, um,” he began reluctantly, before taking a deep breath. He said something in Japanese that Matt didn’t understand, but he desperately wished he could, because other Shiro’s eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open.

“What? What?” Matt stepped closer, his eyes darting back and forth between them. “What did he say?”

Other Shiro didn’t seem capable of words at the moment, so Matt turned to his own. “What did you suggest?”

“We could…both fuck you at the same time,” Shiro said slowly, not meeting Matt’s eyes. Matt had never seen him look so red.

“Like I’ll suck you? And he fucks me?” Matt said questioningly, resting his hand on his Shiro’s arm.

“No, like…” Shiro licked his lips, finally meeting Matt’s eyes. “Like we’d both fuck you…together. Inside.”

Matt’s breath caught in his chest, and he was well aware that his dick just twitched. His gaze went off into the middle distance as he thought about it. Both Shiros fucking his ass at the same time? Was it even possible?

He very quickly decided that, yes, it was possible, and even if it wasn’t he would _make_ it possible because just the idea of it was enough to almost make him come. He looked back up at his Shiro and clenched his fist in determination. “Let’s do it,” he announced.

“Wha…are you serious?” other Shiro asked, looking at Matt in disbelief. And that just wouldn’t do.

“I’ll show you how serious I am,” Matt told him, already pushing him towards the bed with fire in his eyes. His own Shiro followed, helpless to resist, and the three of them tumbled onto the bed together.

It turned out that the object that Shiro had tossed onto the bed earlier was a vial of lube. At first Matt had wanted to ask why Shiro had even brought lube on the mission in the first place, but then one of Shiro’s slick cool fingers had slipped inside of him and he decided he didn’t care. He moaned, his head dropping down to hang between his shoulders as he rested on his hands and knees on the bed.

Below him, flat on his back, other Shiro watched him with a hungry expression on his face. “You look so beautiful,” he said softly, reaching up with his human hand to cup Matt’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Matt’s cheekbone. Matt leaned into the touch, letting out a soft moan as his Shiro’s fingers pressed deeper inside of him.

“Shirooo,” Matt whined, uncaring of how annoying he must have sounded. God, Shiro never took this long to prep him, he was getting impatient. “Hurry up!”

“We need to make sure you’re nice and stretched so we don’t accidentally hurt you,” his Shiro told him frankly, even as he pulled out his hand, coating his fingers in more lube, before sinking three into him this time. The increased stretch made Matt hiss and arch his back, pushing against the intrusion. Below him, other Shiro echoed his moan. “I’m not rushing this, so just be patient.”

They’d never really gone beyond three fingers – they’d never needed to – but this time his Shiro stretched him out even further, adding a fourth finger coated in slick. Matt gasped and panted, sweat running down his back as his entrance burned and spasmed around Shiro’s thick fingers. He let out a little squeal as Shiro started to push, his arms starting to shake. Okay, maybe going slow was a good idea.

And then other Shiro’s hand came up and wrapped around his dick, and Matt was gasping and moaning for a completely different reason.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” other Shiro whispered, stroking Matt’s cock in long, smooth tugs. “Just relax.”

Matt groaned, tossing his head as he was suddenly split between two sensations. The burn and stretch of Shiro’s hand in his ass, compared to the feeling of Shiro’s hand moving over his heated flesh. It was overwhelming and Matt was pretty sure he was going to die. But oh man, what a way to go.

“You’re doing so good, Matt,” his Shiro told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to the small of Matt’s back. His hand moved in and out of Matt’s hole, pushing against the ring of muscle to go even deeper. And then his fingers curled and Matt saw stars.

“Oh god, oh god,” he panted. “Yes, do that again, yes.” His Shiro was happy to oblige, momentarily drawing his hand out only to coat it with more lube and then press in again. At the same time other Shiro’s hand started to speed up.

“That’s it Matt,” other Shiro murmured, “That’s it. You’re doing so good, fuck, you look amazing.”

“Brush your thumb over the head, he likes that,” Matt’s Shiro suggested, kissing Matt’s back again.

Other Shiro did as he was told, and Matt lost control, crying out while his hips jerked between Shiro’s hand and Shiro’s fingers, and with a small scream he came, splattering milky white fluid across other Shiro’s chest.

When he came down from his high, still slightly lightheaded, he noticed that his ass felt oddly empty. He was resting on other Shiro’s chest, but he could feel movement happening behind him. Wearily he raised his head, glancing back over his shoulder, but what he saw made his eyes go wide and his tiredness evaporate in an instant.

Other Shiro was breathing heavily as Matt’s Shiro gripped both of their cocks together, stroking them with his hand to coat them liberally in lube. Matt’s Shiro worked quickly and efficiently, making sure that both shafts were shiny and slick, but Matt could tell how hard he was trying to hold himself back just by the way he was biting his lip. Matt stared at their joined cocks and pictured those both inside of himself. He couldn’t help it, he let out a long moan.

“You ready?” his Shiro asked, finally tossing the lube aside and wiping his hand off on one of their discarded shirts.

“Please,” Matt begged, already pulling himself back up onto his knees.

“You?” Matt’s Shiro asked the other, giving him a gentle pat on the thigh.

“Oh my god, yes,” other Shiro breathed, reaching up to grasp Matt’s hips. Matt’s Shiro helped as well, pressing one hand to Matt’s back while the other held his twin’s cock steady. Slowly Matt was eased down onto other Shiro’s cock, and the two of them moaned in unison as Matt bottomed out. Other Shiro leaned up, and Matt came down to meet him, the two pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, breaths mingling.

Matt’s Shiro took advantage of Matt’s position to get himself lined up. Matt panted against other Shiro’s mouth as his own Shiro pushed him down even flatter, pressing his chest flush against the other Shiro’s, and then Matt’s eyes flew open as he felt something nudge against his entrance. All of the sudden, he wasn’t sure if this was going to work. One Shiro was big enough, but two?

But Shiro had been thorough with the preparation, and he was patient now. He pushed into Matt ever so slowly, and Matt nearly screamed as he felt the pressure go from good to just this side of painful. He buried his face in other Shiro’s chest and just tried to hang on as his Shiro slowly, painstakingly slowly, buried his own cock into Matt’s ass against other Shiro’s. Then, after what felt like several minutes but was probably only a few seconds, Matt’s Shiro bottomed out.

The three of them just waited for a moment, struggling to catch their breath.

“You okay?” Matt’s Shiro asked them, his voice breathless and strained. Matt could feel the tension in his arms, the way he was struggling to hold himself together as he waited to make sure that both of his partners were alright.

“I’m…good,” the other Shiro managed to gasp out, his hands flexing on Matt’s hips. He seemed just as on edge as Matt’s Shiro. But still, both of them waited on him.

Matt took a moment to just breathe, forcing himself to relax around the feeling of being fuller than he’d ever been in his life. There were two dicks in his ass, _two dicks_. He was getting fucked by both of his husbands at once. This was amazing. This was terrifying.

He took a fortifying deep breath, and then he squirmed backwards. Both Shiros made little punched out sounds, which was nice, so Matt did it again. “Move,” he told them.

And bless them, they were happy to comply.

Matt’s Shiro was doing most of the actual moving, thrusting into Matt in a slow steady rhythm to start. Other Shiro was pinned beneath their combined weight and couldn’t do much more than gasp and moan, but he reached down, past Matt, to grab at Matt’s Shiro’s hips to pull him closer, harder. Matt’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as his Shiro got the hint, picking up the pace and pounding into Matt with abandon.

The air became thick with the smells of sex, the sounds of their moaning, the slap of flesh against flesh. Matt wanted to scream, trapped between the two of them, his cock rock hard again and rubbing teasingly against other Shiro’s stomach. He tried to reach between them to jerk himself, but his hand was smacked away. Seconds later, there were two hands around his cock, jerking him together, and Matt gasped wordlessly as the two Shiros slowly drove him mad, fucking him stupid, their bodies rocking his own and their hands on his cock bringing him higher and higher and higher.

“Matt, fuck, Matt,” one of the Shiros panted against his ear. He couldn’t tell which anymore, he could hardly tell up from down at this point. “God you feel so good. So good.”

“Yeah,” the other agreed breathlessly, still pounding into Matt without showing any signs of tiring. “This is amazing.”

“Never thought it could feel like this,” one of them said, before pressing his lips against Matt’s shoulder in an open mouthed kiss, his teeth sinking into Matt’s skin. The other bit at the back of Matt’s neck, and Matt couldn’t help it, he was gone, coming for the second time, coming so hard he blacked out a little.

When he came to, his ass felt slick and wet, and someone was moaning hot and heavy against his ear. He tried to lift his head, but he was so tired. All he could do was shift himself until he was resting more comfortably against other Shiro’s chest as his own Shiro continued to fuck into him. Other Shiro’s hands were grasping at his Shiro’s hips from across Matt’s body, and he was spitting curses under his breath as his counterpart started to lose rhythm.

“I’m close,” Matt’s Shiro admitted. “Are you?”

“So close,” the other admitted. He bit his lip, looking down his chest at Matt. “God, you look beautiful.”

“So beautiful,” Matt’s Shiro agreed, rubbing his hand up Matt’s back like he was petting a cat. “So beautiful, so good, so – fuck!” He thrust in as deep as he could, and then came.

Matt shuddered as he felt Shiro release inside of him, his inner walls splashed with warm come. He moaned and squirmed at the feeling, his ass tightening in echo of his own orgasm, and that seemed to push the other Shiro over the edge as well. He trembled beneath Matt, his head flying back, and his mouth dropping open as he wordlessly moaned, filling Matt even further.

There was a long moment where the three of them just focused on breathing, coming down from their climax. And then, with a reluctant groan, Matt’s Shiro pulled out. Matt winced at the tug against his abused entrance, but other Shiro made no motion to do the same, so Matt just settled down more firmly against his chest.

Matt’s Shiro moved around the room with familiarity, which Matt supposed made sense considering it had once been his. He went into the bathroom, and a few minutes later returned with a damp cloth and a towel.

At this point Matt was all but asleep, exhausted after coming twice in such a short time span and getting his brains well and truly fucked out by his husbands, and lulled into a sleepy state by the sound of other Shiro’s heartbeat against his ear. His eyes didn’t even open as his Shiro stepped back into the room, speaking to other Shiro in a low murmur that Matt couldn’t make out. Other Shiro responded just as quietly, his voice echoing in his chest but his words muffled, and Matt decided that he didn’t need to know what they were talking about. They sounded satisfied, and he was satisfied, and that was all that mattered.

He was only distantly aware of the two of them working together to move him, taking the time to clean him off with the cloth and towel. He thought he heard the shower running at one point, and he definitely felt himself being passed between two bodies, but there was always at least one Shiro with him at any given time, and that was all he needed. When the other finally returned from his own shower, crawling into bed beside them and tugging the blankets up over their bodies, Matt sighed, fully content sandwiched between his two husbands.

In the morning there would be details to work out. The rebel negotiations still needed to be finalized, they still had no idea why there were two Shiros, and Matt had to decide if he wanted to stay with his sibling or return to helping the rebels. There was so much to do, and the Galra Empire was still breathing down their necks, no matter how many victories they gained.

But tonight, that didn’t matter. Tonight Matt was cosy and warm and loved, and as he grabbed each Shiro’s hand and laced their fingers together, he couldn’t help but be very smug.

This had been his best plan ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [main](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/) and [voltron blog](http://i-see-london-i-see-klance.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> P.S. Yes the title is so definitely taken from that one scene in The Great Mouse Detective because why the hell not


End file.
